true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Allegiant General Pryde
Allegiant General Enric Pryde is a major antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He is the secondary antagonist of the last installment as well as the finale episode of the series Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. He is the second in command of the First Order after Kylo Ren, who happens to be a double agent and betray him for Emperor Palpatine. He is an ambitious warlord who would achieve his goals at all costs. He is portrayed by Richard E. Grant, who also played Zander Rice from Logan. History He initially appears as the second in command of the First Order and he takes orders from Kylo Ren and secretly also from Emperor Palpatine. He at first discusses with Kylo about Palpatine's plans to kill Rey and destroy all worlds. He suggests that they strike other planets down with the final weapon which he and Hux made for The Emperor. Kylo in secret however from the entire First Order wanted to save Rey from the total apocalypse by revealing to her the past about "her parents". It is revealed that Rey and Kylo are bound with the force, which created them to be Palpatine's foiled creations. To make matters worse for Pryde and The First Order, Hux decides to leak some info to The Resistance, thus becoming "the spy" which they have not expected. Hux does so in order to kill Ren, but Pryde has his own ambitions in the meanwhile. Hux comes back with a wounded leg (after Finn secretly shot him in the leg) and he makes excuses as against Kylo, planning to end worlds once and for all and take the command himself. Pryde however out of jealousy and lust for power murders Hux and announces him as a traitor, just before turning his troops against Kylo Ren and revealing that he only serves Palpatine himself. He then strikes his weapon on one of the targeted planets. However, before he could destroy all worlds with his weapon, The Resistance as well as some other rebel ordinary citizens come and attack him. The rebels also manage to destroy his signal tower, as this causes a blackout in his technology. Eventually, his starship collapses and he is seen dying in the explosion. Personality Enric Pryde is a quick-witted, delusional, ruthless and heavily ambitious Allegiant General who would do anything to please Palpatine, even if it means betraying his new leader Kylo Ren. He shoots Hux out of lust for power, and he becomes far more dangerous than him as he commands a fleet and each of his ships could destroy planets. He is at times also sophisticated, calm and well mannered, as he is very sure that his plans are successful and therefore he only gets shocked when the rebels destroy his commandship. Trivia * He shares similarities to General Hux as they are both delusional and murderous cult leaders who serve a superior (Hux served Snoke and Pryde served Palpatine) and they both took a role similar to Tarkin's role in the movies Rogue One and A New Hope, as they have intended to please Palpatine by sadistically destroying many planets. Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Monarch Category:Traitors Category:Totalitarians Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Remorseless Category:Technopaths Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Barbarians Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcers Category:Minions Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Vandals Category:Murderers Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Aristocrats Category:Manipulative Category:Killjoy Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Mercenaries Category:Assasins Category:Mass Murderers Category:Masterminds Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Tricksters Category:Ambitious Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dictators Category:Xenophobes Category:Obsessed Category:Extortionists Category:Abusers Category:Nihilists Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Strategists Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Narcissists Category:Bombers Category:Rivals Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Jingoist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Usurpers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Sophisticated